Silver Smile
|image= Alienist-Promo-Still-S1E03-21-Howard Moore Kreizler Lantern.jpg |imagecaption= "Another gruesome murder, but the team gathers evidence at the scene with help from Roosevelt."Alienist’ Crime Report'' |episodeNumber= 3 |airDate= February 5, 2018 |writer= Gina Gionfriddo (teleplay by) Caleb Carr (based on the book by) |director= Jakob Verbruggen |previousEpisode= A Fruitful Partnership |nextEpisode= These Bloody Thoughts }} [https://www.turner.com/pressroom/united-states/tnt/alienist/alienist-episode-synopses ‘The Alienist’ Episode Synopses on Turner Pressroom] is the third episode of ‘The Alienist.’ It premiered on Monday, February 5, 2018, at 9 p.m. ET/PT across TNT platforms. Synopsis Innovative evidence leads the team to discover a crucial element in the case has gone missing. Kreizler (Daniel Brühl) and Moore (Luke Evans) interview a witness to find out what happened to Moore at the Brothel. Sara (Dakota Fanning) attempts to live in a world outside the investigation. Kreizler challenges them to look within themselves. Cast Starring * Daniel Brühl as Dr. Laszlo Kreizler * Luke Evans as John Schuyler Moore * Dakota Fanning as Sara Howard * Robert Wisdom as Cyrus Montrose * Douglas Smith as Marcus Isaacson * Matthew Shear as Lucius Isaacson * Matt Lintz as Stevie Taggert * Brian Geraghty as Theodore Roosevelt * Q'orianka Kilcher as Mary Palmer Guest Starring * David Wilmot as Captain Connor * Grace Zabriskie as John's Grandmother * Peter McRobbie as Mayor Lafayette Strong * Sean Young as Mrs. Van Bergen * Josef Altin as Bath House Voyeur * Antonio Magro as Paul Kelly * Martin McCreadie as Sergeant Doyle * Katie Brayben as Edith Roosevelt * Lily-Rose Aslandogdu as Alice Roosevelt * Jefferson White as Lincoln Steffens * Nicolas Bro as Jacob Riis * Ted Levine as Thomas Byrnes Co-Starring * Tracy Sallows as Abigail Bell * Matthew Van Oss as Milton * Nicholas Asbury as Dr. Tuthill * Dominic Boyle as Maxie * Morfydd Clark as Caroline Bell * Gavin Drea as Roundsman Barclay * Jamie Kaye as Sally * Sara Vickers as Jane Gooding * Kristóf Ódor as Van Bergen Servant * Steven Pacey as Mr. Van Bergen * Kate Phillips as Laura Boone * Tate Pitchie-Cooper as Fatima * Eleanor Young as Harriet / Moore's Maid * Geoffrey Thomas as Reporter * Zsolt Páll as Bath House Cop * Kingston Taylor as Bath House Boy #2 * Rio Thake as Bath House Boy #7 Quotes :Dr. Kreizler: "Why does our killer do what he does?" :Sara Howard: "This is evidence of corruption within the police department." :Stevie Taggert: "There has been another one." :Dr. Kreizler: "They have been led to slaughter." :John Moore: "Kreizler, that's quite enough!" Gallery |-|Promotional Stills= Alienist-Promo-Still-Instagram-Ep-03-01-Sara-Howard.jpg Alienist-Promo-Still-Instagram-Ep-03-02-John Moore.jpg Alienist-Promo-Still-Instagram-Ep-03-03-Laszlo Kreizler.jpg Alienist-Promo-Still-Instagram-Ep-03-04-Sara and John.jpg Alienist-Promo-Still-Instagram-Ep-03-05-Theodore Roosevelt.jpg Alienist-Promo-Still-Instagram-Ep-03-06-Sara-John-Laszlo.jpg Photo by Kata Vermes and Jesse Giddings. of [[TNT] Pressroom] |-|Episode Stills= Alienist-Promo-Still-S1E03-01-Cyrus Montrose.jpg Alienist-Promo-Still-S1E03-02-Kreizler Moore and Howard.jpg Alienist-Promo-Still-S1E03-03-Cyrus.jpg Alienist-Promo-Still-S1E03-04-Sara John Laszlo.jpg Alienist-Promo-Still-S1E03-05-Captain Connor.jpg Alienist-Promo-Still-S1E03-06-John Moore.jpg Alienist-Promo-Still-S1E03-07-Stevie Taggert.jpg Alienist-Promo-Still-S1E03-08-Sara Howard.jpg Alienist-Promo-Still-S1E03-09-Howard-Moore-Kreizler-Breakfast.jpg Alienist-Promo-Still-S1E03-10-Cyrus-Montrose-and-Stevie.jpg Alienist-Promo-Still-S1E03-11-Sara Howard.jpg Alienist-Promo-Still-S1E03-14-Moore and Kreizler Blackboard.jpg Alienist-Promo-Still-S1E03-18-Captain Connor.jpg Alienist-Promo-Still-S1E03-19-Thomas Byrnes.jpg Alienist-Promo-Still-S1E03-20-Sara and John.jpg Alienist-Promo-Still-S1E03-21-Howard Moore Kreizler Lantern.jpg Alienist-Promo-Still-S1E03-22-Moore Kreizler Roosevelt.jpg Photo by Kata Vermes and Jesse Giddings. of [[TNT] Pressroom] |-|Screencaps= Alienist-Caps-1x03-01-Thomas Byrnes and Van Bergen.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x03-02-Lady Van Bergen.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x03-03-Thomas Byrnes.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x03-05-Lady Vann Bergen.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x03-04-Lord Vann Bergen.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x03-06-Lord Van Bergen.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x03-07-Captain Connor.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x03-08-Tavern.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x03-09-Thomas Byrnes.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x03-10-Paul Kelly.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x03-11-Paul Kelly-Captain Connor and Byrnes.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x03-12-Captain Connor.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x03-13-John Moore.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x03-14-John Moore and Sally.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x03-15-Ghostly Sally.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x03-16-John Moore.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x03-17-Marcus Isaacson.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x03-18-Moore and Kreizler.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x03-19-Moore Howard and Kreizler.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x03-20-Howard and Kreizler.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x03-21-Marcus and Lucius Isaacson.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x03-22-John Moore.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x03-23-Theodore Roosevelt.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x03-24-Roosevelt wife and daughter.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x03-25-Captain Connor.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x03-26-Crowd.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x03-27-Roosevelt and Police officers.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x03-28-Roosevelt and Police officers buffet.jpg: Alienist-Caps-1x03-29-Roosevelt daughter.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x03-30-Sara Howard gun.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x03-31-Grandma Moore.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x03-32-Grandma Moore and John.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x03-33-Photography Machine.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x03-34-Marcus.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x03-35-Isaacson Brothers and Kreizler.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x03-36-Lucius Isaacson.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x03-37-Kreizler.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x03-38-Bath House.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x03-39-Bath House Eye.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x03-40-Marcus and Mr.Tuthill.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x03-41-Marcus Lucius and Mr.Tuthill.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x03-42-Marcus Lucius empty casket.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x03-43-Sara Laszlo Kreizler Institute.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x03-44-Sara Howard.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x03-45-Laszlo Kreizler.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x03-46-Sara at party.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x03-47-Sara and friend.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x03-48-John Moore.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x03-49-Grandma Moore.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x03-50-Abigail and Caroline Bell.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x03-51-New York Street.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x03-52-Moore Brother.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x03-53-John Moore.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x03-54-Laszlo Kreizler.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x03-55-Kreizler and Moore Blackboard.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x03-56-Kreizler and Moore redlight street.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x03-57-Sally.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x03-58-Sally Moore and Kreizler.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x03-59-Sally.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x03-60-Boy.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x03-61-Window Boy.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x03-62-Kreizler studying.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x03-64-Cyrus.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x03-63-Kreizler and Cyrus.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x03-66-Kreizler.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x03-65-Kreizler cleaning shirt.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x03-67-Kreizler.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x03-68-Mary Palmer.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x03-69-Kreizler disabled arm.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x03-70-Mary.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x03-71-Stevie.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x03-72-Stevie Moore and Howard.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x03-73-Sara John and Cyrus.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x03-74-Crime Scene.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x03-75-Victim.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x03-76-Sara and John.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x03-77-Police Officer.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x03-78-Captain Connor and Sergeant Doyle.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x03-79-Captain Connor.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x03-80-Sergeant Doyle.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x03-81-New York Night.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x03-82-Captain Connor.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x03-83-Thomas Byrnes.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x03-84-Roosevelt.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x03-85-Journalists.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x03-85-B-Lincoln-Steffens.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x03-86-Crime Scene.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x03-87-Lucius.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x03-88-Marcus.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x03-89-Crime Scene.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x03-90-Crime Scene.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x03-91-Killer Hand.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x03-92-Marcus.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x03-93-Marcus and Lucius.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x03-94-John Moore.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x03-95-Stevie.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x03-96-Thomas Byrnes.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x03-97-Sara Howard.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x03-98-Marcus and Lucius.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x03-99-Sketchbook.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x03-100-Roosevelt and crowd.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x03-101-Police.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x03-102-Conor and Doyle.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x03-103-Sketch.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x03-104-Byrnes.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x03-105-Mary breakfast.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x03-106-Mary.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x03-107-Moore Howard Kreizler argument.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x03-108-Psychopathia Sexualis.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x03-109-Sara and John.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x03-110-Sara and John kiss.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x03-111-Young Sara Mirror.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x03-112-John searching sketchbook.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x03-113-Black Cat.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x03-114-Murder Sketch.jpg Alienist-Caps-1x03-115-Murder Sketch.jpg Videos The Alienist Silver Smile - Season 1, Ep. 3 PROMO TNT The Alienist Corruption in the Police Department - Season 1, Ep. 3 CLIP TNT The Alienist Confrontation - Season 1, Ep. 3 CLIP TNT The Alienist Silver Smile - Season 1, Ep. 3 INSIDE THE EPISODE TNT Notes * The episode covers from Chapter Twelve to Chapter Fifteen of Caleb Carr's novel, concluding the First Part and starting the Second Part. As with previous episodes, changes in adaptation have been made. * The episode title is a reference to the nickname of John Moore's potential suspect. References Category:Episodes (The Alienist)